


In carrozza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Prigionieri dello zodiaco [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: AU, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, PWP, Slavery, Slaves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Seiya ha bisogno di smaltire gli effetti della droga.





	In carrozza

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di: ‘La fenice salvatrice’.  
> Scritta con il prompt del P0rnfest:  
> Santa Seiya; Seiya/Shun; Mani nei capelli.

In carrozza

Phoenix teneva le briglie dei cavalli con la protesi in metallo e con l’altra mano sferzava in aria il frustino, incitandoli con delle grida. Era seduto sul cassero e la carrozza, sotto di lui, tremava.

Le sue grida arrivarono alle orecchie di Seiya, che riprese i sensi. Si guardò intorno con gli occhi socchiusi e mugolò. Era steso sul divanetto della carrozza, socchiuse gli occhi e li sgranò, riconoscendo il viso di Shun.

“Cos… allora è successo davvero…” farfugliò.

“Ti sei svegliato, finalmente” sussurrò Shun. Era seduto sul divanetto dirimpetto, con la schiena piegata in avanti.

Seiya cercò di sporgersi, ma il suo corpo ignudo rimase immobile, era coperto solo da un mantello nero.

“Presto saremo al sicuro. A quanto pare mio fratello fa parte di una confraternita di Assassini o qualcosa del genere e stiamo andando alla loro fortezza. Sono tutti ex-soldati mutilati al di fuori della società o giù di lì” spiegò Shun.

“S-stai bene?” domandò Seiya, notando gli occhi lucidi e rossi dell’altro.

“Pensavo che ti avrebbero portato via, forse ucciso alla fine della serata, per divertimento... e poi ho pensato che mio fratello ti avrebbe abbandonato, visto le condizioni in cui sei...” gemette Shun.

\- Grazie...”. Sussurrò Seiya, arrossendo. “… Ringrazio tuo fratello per avermi salvato e tu per averlo convinto” mugolò. Abbassò lo sguardo e deglutì imbarazzato.

Shun tornò a sorridergli.

“Io ti amo, poterti avere finalmente al mio fianco, è il minimo” disse, gentilmente. Gli accarezzò la guancia.

Seiya sporse il viso, strusciando la pelle contro le dita dell’altro.

“ _Aaah_ …” gemette. Sgranò gli occhi e si tappò la bocca con le mani, le braccia rischiavano di ricadergli e le dita gli tremavano.

Shun inghiottì un gemito.

Seiya sentì le proprie dita premere sulle labbra e il suo corpo fu scosso da spasmi, il mantello scivolò a terra lasciandolo ignudo. Arrossì, vedendo che Shun osservava il suo membro eccitato.

“Immaginavo ti avessero drogato” mormorò Shun. Si mise a gattoni davanti a lui e gli accarezzò delicatamente la schiena.

Seiya gridò di dolore e piacere.

“Ti farà male finché l’effetto non sarà svanito” mormorò Shun.

Le iridi castane di Seiya erano liquide e le sue pupille dilatate.  
“Lascia che ti aiuti” sussurrò Shun con voce delicata. A fatica lo issò, ingoiando un gemito e si mise seduto sul divanetto, si fece sedere Seiya addosso a cavalcioni.

Seiya gli appoggiò la testa sulla guancia, boccheggiando. 

“N-non voglio… obbligarti…” mugolò.

Shun gli alzò delicatamente il mento con la mano.

< Ha un sorriso così dolce > pensò Seiya. Socchiuse di più le gambe, mentre la sua eccitazione fremeva.

“Questa volta possiamo farlo piano, senza farci male. Un primo atto per il nostro amore” disse Shun. Gli accarezzò le labbra. 

Seiya cercò di prendere il dito dell’altro in bocca, ma Shun lo ritirò.

Le gambe di Seiya scattarono in avanti con un gesto involontario, facendo strusciare la sua erezione contro i pantaloni ruvidi che indossava l’altro ragazzo. 

Shun si sfilò i pantaloni, mentre Seiyan lo baciava con foga. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono, mentre Shun continuava a spogliarsi a sua volta. Si eccitò a sua volta e cercò di regolare il respiro, le gote gli bruciavano. Gli baciò il collo, Seiya mugolò di piacere sentendo dei brividi percorrergli la spina dorsale.

Shun gli afferrò i fianchi, impedendogli di sbattere con la testa contro il soffitto della carrozza, che tremava sotto di loro.

Seiya gl’infilò le dita tra i lunghi capelli verdi, sentendoli soffici al tocco.

“Potrei stare ore qui, con le mani ‘nei tuoi capelli’” gemette Seiya. Iniziò a muoversi su e giù, ansante, strusciandosi contro l’altro.

< Mi muovo come se lo stessi cavalcando, ma non riesco a smettere. Ancora, ancora, è così bello > pensò.

“È qui che quel maledetto di Mylock ti ha toccato?” chiese Shun, accarezzandogli il membro.

Seiya annuì con foga e Shun iniziò ad accarezzarglielo, delicatamente, con le dita affusolate. Con l’altra mano gli accarezzò il petto, gli sfiorò un capezzolo turgido e arrossato.

Seiya mugolò rumorosamente di desiderio. Shun continuò ad accarezzargli il membro con una mano, mentre con l’altra iniziò a massaggiare il proprio. Premette le labbra su quelle dell’altro e cercò di muovere le loro lingue a ritmo.

I gemiti di Seiya erano attutiti dalle loro bocche unite. Il corpo abbronzato del giovane fremeva e si muoveva, andando incontro all’altro.

Shun si staccò da lui e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Voglio che dimentichi tutto quello, amore mio” gli sussurrò.

“S-Shun” esalò Seiya. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli ed entrambi vennero nello stesso momento, gridando di piacere.

Phoenix li sentiva urlare da fuori la carrozza. Sospirò e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Guarda tu cosa devono combinare questi due sbarbatelli. Crescessero prima di sentirsi dei grandi amatori” borbottò.


End file.
